


Been Wishing For You, Am I Lucky Enough?

by Velocity_Owl87



Category: The Terror (TV 2018)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Falling In Love, First Time, Homecoming, Hopeful Ending, Implied Mpreg, Introspection, M/M, Mating Bites, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Plans, Porn With Plot, The Royal Navy, Victorian Attitudes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 06:00:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26348248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Velocity_Owl87/pseuds/Velocity_Owl87
Summary: Lt. Graham Gore, An Alpha, has been noticing ominous patterns in the weather, in the food, and in the suppressants the Royal Navy has given them. His fears are confirmed after running into Harry Goodsir, an Omega that Lt. Gore has some feelings for, but hasn't found the perfect time to voice. Until now.Harry though, brings more than a proposal to spend a heat with him: The suppressants for all the men have failed, and the expedition sits on the brink of chaos. Unless they can convince Sir John to turn back. A task Graham hopes can be finished before disaster falls onto all of their heads. Especially Harry's.
Relationships: Commander James Fitzjames/Lt Henry T. D. Le Vesconte, Harry D. S. Goodsir & Lt Graham Gore, Harry D. S. Goodsir/Lt Graham Gore, James Fitzjames & Lt Graham Gore, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Kudos: 11





	Been Wishing For You, Am I Lucky Enough?

**Author's Note:**

> I am a sucker for these two and I honestly just wanted a soft epilogue for them when hey! reason prevails and they avoid dying in the bloody Arctic! So we have a somewhat pwp with some plot and not to many dead people. Yay.

Graham’s breath blew out in cold plumes as he looked out the cold sea that surrounded the ship. He wasn’t a superstitious man, but after seeing his third sundog in such a short time, he was starting to get worried. He knew what the Ice Masters were saying, that the winter would stretch out longer and they would be iced in. He knew that Captain Crozier was thinking of heading back to Disko Island. Or even Halifax.

The sundogs were just another point in their favour and Graham, despite the Royal Navy obedience drilled into him, had to admit that they were courting trouble. They needed to pull back.

Despite Sir John’s blind optimism that they would sail through the Passage and be in Hawaii in less than a few months, Graham was convinced that wasn’t going to be the case. Not this year. And certainly not the next, if the patterns held. Still, he didn’t say anything just yet, but made a mental note to bring it up in the next meeting.

There was also the fact that the provisions were _off_. There was more metallic tastes to actual meat and tomato in the tinned rations. More than he was used to as a Career Navy man. And the antiscorbutics were not as sour as they had been. He hadn’t been the only one to notice. Dundy had made a comment and Fairholme was refusing to eat them and was trying his hand at fishing.

A gust of icy wind brought his attention back to his task, which was noting the weather conditions. Ones that if he were a more superstitious man, he’d have thought an omen of sorts. A bad one.

He was still noting the weather patterns when he scented a presence slip in beside him. Frowning, he turned in time to see Harry Goodsir standing there, his shoulders hunched up to his ears and his hands twisting his hat in his hands. He was the source of the scent and that set alarms off. Graham _shouldn’t_ have been able to scent Harry. It shouldn’t have happened at all. The entire crew was on suppressants to prevent that exact thing from happening. If he could smell Harry, as faint as his scent was, it didn’t bode well for the rest of the crews. Either here or on Terror.

He had noticed scents than the usual ones on a ship and had started to wonder if his own suppressants had started to fail. So far, he hadn’t caught any of his own Alpha scents of saltwater and fresh cut timber, but he had caught a bit of Dundy and Fitzjames’ scents when they had stood together on watches. He hadn’t given any signs he had noticed, but Dundy had started to move over to Fitzjames as if to protect him from Graham. Something that Graham had found grimly amusing when he had noticed.

He was tempted to take both of them aside and explain that he had no designs on Fitzjames. Never had. Maybe once upon a time. That was if he hadn’t met the one person that had brought his weather musings to a halt and tuned his attention to _him_ instead. He was worried. He had heard the stories of unmedicated Alphas and Omegas shut up in barracks. Or on ships. They hadn’t ended well and the lessons that they had meant to impart had stuck with him.

The idea of being trapped like that, seeing men going feral and Omegas-Graham cut that thought off, shoving it in the back of his mind.

That was easier than he had expected due to the scent of heather and sweet shortbread Harry gave off. The scent was so sweet and homey that Graham had a hard time keeping his expression neutral as he saw how tense and downright _scared_ Harry Goodsir looked. In fact, he even flinched a bit as Graham approached him, making his heart hurt just a bit. He wouldn’t ever hurt an Omega. He wouldn’t ever hurt Harry. Never.

 _That_ he knew with a surety like no other. Harry was very special. And Graham would do anything to preserve that in Harry. Anything.

Seeing Harry like that brought out all of Graham's protective instincts to the forefront and he couldn’t help but to take Harry’s elbow and bring him below deck. His worry intensified when Goodsir went along with him silently, obeying him without a comment. Which Graham found highly irregular. After all, it had been Goodsir’s quick wit, insatiable desire for learning, and defiance of Omega roles which had fascinated Graham in the first place. To have him just go along as meek as a maid was disconcerting, to say the least.

Especially with what he had seen earlier. This was not a good set of omens at all.

“Goodsir...Is there something wrong? Did something happen to have put you in such a state?”

Graham whispered the moment he had got him into his bunk and shut the door. It was highly unbecoming of an officer to have a doctor and an Omega in his quarters, but he was past caring. Goodsir’s behaviour and his scent had his Alpha instincts on alert and until he got to the bottom of the situation, regulations would be damned. Besides, Dundy and Fitzjames and Fairholme were on duty. Surely they could cover for him. It was his first time flouting regulations after all.

Goodsir’s brown eyes blinked and he licked his chapped lips nervously, the action making Graham zone in on them. He tried to not look, but it was hard. He forced himself to look up to Goodsir’s eyes, which darted away the moment that they had looked at each other.

“Goodsir...Harry...May I call you Harry?” Graham asked in a soft voice he hadn’t employed in what felt like years. He recalled using it with omega and beta playmates before he was off to sea, but that was it. He was glad to see that despite the lack of usage, it worked to soothe and calm the frightened Omega in front of him when Harry nodded.

“Alright. Harry. Did something happen? Did someone try-” At this, Harry shook his head.

“No! No! Nothing like that! It’s more...” Harry trailed off as he rubbed his face roughly, trying to bring his thought and his emotions under his control before he finally was able to speak.

“The suppressants. I checked my supply this morning and they’re ruined,” Harry blurted out in a rush, making Graham swear under his breath. It was as he had feared. If his own supply and Goodsir’s was ruined, the rest was the same.

If his own, as an officer was off, he sincerely doubted the Royal Navy would bother with the seamen. The Marines, but not the poor sods doing the actual day to day work of running the ship.

“Is the entire supply compromised?” Graham asked, trying to keep his voice as neutral as possible and to keep his feelings under wraps.

Harry bit his lip, then nodded slowly. “All of it. Dr. Stanley was aware of contamination of some of it, but not all. But Dr. MacDonald confirmed it after I told him what had happened with mine. They uh...Gave me leave while they discussed a plan.”

Graham smiled faintly at that and tried to not show exactly what he thought of that reasoning and exactly why Harry himself had seemingly bought it. Despite that being the official excuse, Graham knew it was to get Harry out of the way. Stanley was a beta and wouldn’t be affected as strongly as the others and could possibly hold out. MacDonald, being an Alpha, wouldn’t. Even if he was mated, months at sea would have dulled the last bonding and mating he’d had. If the suppressants _had_ been working, it would have been a moot point.

But they hadn’t and Harry’s scent was an alluring siren call.

Especially since the strength of it had changed when they had entered Graham’s cabin. It was sweet now. Almost cloying and strong and thick enough to signal he would be entering a heat. Either a day or two from now, but Harry was close. And if he wasn’t claimed and safe...Graham’s fist clenched at the thought of anyone doing anything to sweet Harry Goodsir. He would tear them apart if anyone got that close. Court Martial be damned. He _would_ protect Harry!

He knew that without a doubt, but had to tone down his emotions lest he make Harry jittery and add to his anxious state. He could see Harry’s eyes widening as he no doubt had picked up on Graham’s emotions.

“Thank you for letting me know, Harry. I will keep it in mind. Although I do have to ask: Why come to me? Surely Commander Fitzjames or Lieutenant Le Visconte would have listened to you. We are all friends after all,” Graham pointed out, wondering why out of all of them, Harry had felt the safest with him.

He _hoped_ that was the case and was in agonies to know if it was so. If not...

Harry smiled weakly at that and shrugged. “Instincts, I guess.”

Graham’s jaw set at that. “Oh?”

Harry looked up at him. “I don’t feel as safe with them as I do with you, Graham. It’s the truth. And now that I’m in preheat, coming to you just felt right. I know you’d keep me safe. And more.”

Graham inhaled sharply. Well then.

He had to admit that it wasn’t quite what he was expecting, but it wasn’t unwanted to say the least. He had hoped that there would have been something else in the way that Harry had looked at him compared to the rest of the Erebus crew. Or the Terror. He had thought of how it would be like to have Harry with him. Talking to him about everything and anything and having those warm brown eyes fixed on him and him only. He wanted to know what Harry would be like in the throes of heat, lying under him. He wanted it and he was glad to know that it wasn’t such a futile possibility in the end.

He cleared his throat and took off his hat, raking his fingers through unwashed hair that was more brown than the usual dark honey. He set it aside to buy time and to not spook Harry. His confession had changed the mood in the cabin and as an Alpha, Graham knew he had to tread carefully. He wanted it all to go just right and he knew without knowing why that this was the only chance he would get and had to make it count.

He turned to Harry, who was watching him with impossibly dark eyes, his expression curiously blank as he waited for Graham. His cheeks were flushed and his scent got stronger as he stood there, waiting.

Graham slowly turned towards Harry, giving him enough time to move away if he so chose. Harry didn’t and in a few steps, Graham was in front of him, holding his face with his rough hands. He winced when he felt the softness under his cold wrecked hands, but Harry’s eyes fluttered and he pressed his face into Graham’s touch, rubbing his face to scent Graham's hands.

That was all the answer he needed. If Harry hadn’t wanted him, he would have pushed him off and refused to be touched. Pleased, Graham tilted Harry’s face up and kissed him. Lightly, at first, then deeper as Harry moved closer and wrapped his arms around Graham’s waist. Encouraged, Graham kissed him with all the passion and possession he hadn’t been able to show properly until now.

They stood pressed up against each other, Graham’s hands moving to skim over Harry’s form, which was bulked up by the woolens they all wore. He settled his hands on Harry’s waist as they kissed, Harry moaning as the kisses got much more heated, with Graham’s mouth trailing kisses down his jaw, down to his neck. Once he was there, he could feel the swollen mating gland, only just covered by Harry’s collar. He pushed it down, mouthing mindlessly at it as Harry whimpered.

Spurred on by the noises, he could feel his canines lengthening in preparation to claim Harry when the bells rang, pulling them both out of their trance.

Sighing, he pulled back, burying his face in Harry’s shoulder as he waited for the moment to pass and his canines to go back to normal before the meeting. Sir John hated it when they weren’t in full control of their instincts, so Graham waited until he was sure he didn’t look like he was half-feral.

“Must you go?” Harry murmured sadly once Graham pulled away and grabbed his hat.

Graham sighed and wished for once, he didn’t have duties and useless meetings to attend to. Especially since he was sure he knew what the outcome would be of said meeting.

“I do. I’m an officer. Meetings are a part of life and I feel that this one is very important. I must. I’m sorry,” Graham apologised, putting his hat back on before reaching out to take Harry’s hands and kiss them.

“Will you stay here and wait for me?” He whispered, to which Harry nodded.

“Of course, Graham. Of course.”

~*~*~*~*~

Graham sat at the meeting, keeping his face as blank as possible as he listened to Sir John’s faulty (he could admit it now that the feel and taste of Harry lingered. Sir John’s logic _was_ faulty) and optimistic belief that they would be through the passage and on the other side in a few months.

Considering the pack ice and the trouble they had even getting out of Baffin Bay, that was starting to look less and less likely to everyone in the room. With the exception of Sir John himself. And with their supplies starting to be tainted, the tide was turning against Sir John.

Even Fitzjames wasn’t as fervent in his agreement and Dundy was too interested in what lay in the middle of the table. Graham could tell both were distracted. Maybe more than usual and that was worrisome. For Fitzjames to be less than enthusiastic towards Sir John didn’t bode well either. Ice Master Blanky looked grim and Crozier...Well...Crozier wasn’t having it.

“How many sundogs have you seen, Lt. Gore?”

He nearly started at being addressed, yet he was able to answer: “Three. Which is three too many to reliably count on crossing the passage.”

Sir John shot him a sharp look, but Graham only met it with stoic indifference. He didn’t have time to coddle an old man and his whims. Not when he had an Omega to protect.

Crozier turned to Sir John, “You see? We are in for a hard winter if that’s any proof. We won’t reach the passage. We shall be iced in. And what about supplies?”

Sir John made one of those faces that made him look even more terrible in his aspect and Graham to force his eyes away lest his own face give his thoughts away.

“We have three years worth of tinned goods. We could fish. Hunt. There is surely no need to get into hysterics and demand we winter in Disko,” Sir John replied in that condescending tone of his that made Crozier’s face flush in barely suppressed anger. His scent, brine and peat, rose up. Graham saw the Ice Master shift subtly towards him and Graham wondered if he had pressed a calming hand on his thigh. He must have, Graham reasoned, when Crozier’s colour and scent receded.

“Have you been taking your suppressants?” Sir John asked, his eyebrows raised nearly to his hairline as he did.

“They all have, Sir. The problem is that the suppressants have all been rendered useless by the heating and thawing cycles. We can’t afford to have that many men be without them, trapped on the ice. It would be carnage, sir. I’m sure you have read the reports from Java and Cuba,” Dr. MacDonald smoothly cut in, his voice soothing despite the awful news he was sharing. Fitzjames’ paled and Dundy grabbed his arm. Crozier looked as if he had swallowed a lemon and Blanky looked out the window. Irving and Hodgson exchanged glances and Little looked down at the table as if it was the most fascinating thing he had seen in his life.

Sir John frowned. “Surely they could hold out? I mean, a winter-”

“The sundogs are proof the winter may last into another year, Sir. And already, some of the crew are showing signs of going into pre-rut and preheat.” Crozier interrupted, in a voice that was a low growl. Fitzjames gasped at that, his cheeks going pale and prompting Dundy to get closer, his eyes silvering as he did.

Graham himself shifted in his seat, catching the eye of Dr. MacDonald as he did. No doubt the doctor could smell Harry on him. He didn’t say anything, only let his gaze slide past. But Graham was all too aware that the doctor knew.

“My Steward, for one. He’s asked for leave. Some of the other men as well. Again, listen to reason, Sir John. We cannot risk having a full ship of men in the middle of mating cycles. And the offspring that they may have? No. We need to head to Disko before the cycles leave us with skeleton crews and pregnant Omegas,” Crozier added, making Sir John’s florid face go white at the idea of a ship overrun with pups and men unable to do their jobs.

“He’s right, sir. We cannot delay. I myself am one of those starting to be afflicted,” Fitzjames spoke up, colour high in his cheeks as he spoke.

It must have cost him a lot to speak up, but Graham could tell Fitzjames hadn’t much of a choice when his side of the cabin was filled with the scent of tropical flowers.

“And I as well, Sir John. We won’t be able to control ourselves for much longer,” Dundy added, his own scent of cloves and sugar was added to the mix, making everyone at the meeting break out into mutters and whispered recriminations. Some were starting to succumb to their instincts, Hodgson and Little being the obvious ones with their eyes lightening and their nails growing into claws. Crozier moved them away from Fitzjames and Dundy, and spoke in low whispers to Blanky, who waved his concerns away. Graham himself was digging his own claws into his hands and hoping that would be enough to keep control. It was during this chaos that Sir John tried for quite awhile to bring his officers back into some semblance of order.

Once the room was mostly silent and a porthole opened to air it out, Sir John took his time to finally make a decision.

“Very well. After seeing all of the chaos that Omega and Alpha officers have brought, we simply must head back. If we can, to England. If not, we shall winter in Halifax. We sail now. As for the _afflicted,_ ” he barely turned to look at Fitzjames and Dundy as he spoke, “If they are officers, have them keep to their quarters. If not, have them in allotted bunks in the sickbay. Dismissed.”

He left the room without a backwards glance, ignoring the low distressed sounds of his second as he was taken in hand by Dundy and Dr. MacDonald. Little made a beeline for Crozier, while the Terror Captain spoke in hurried whispers with his Ice Master. Hodgson and Irving disappeared, so Graham figured that he might as well do the same while he was still in his right mind to do so.

He got out of his chair, moving towards the door when he was stopped by a hand grabbing his elbow.

He growled at the touch and spun around to see who had grabbed him.

“Easy Lieutenant. Easy,” Dr. MacDonald soothed, mollifying Graham somewhat once the doctor let go of his elbow.

“What did you need, Dr. MacDonald?” Graham asked, vibrating with impatience to be with Harry.

“Only to ask that you be careful with Goodsir. And to keep him safe,” Dr. MacDonald replied.

Graham snorted, “You didn’t need to state the obvious. Good day, Doctor.”

He gave the other Alpha a terse nod before rushing to his cabin. He had an Omega to take care of.

~*~*~*~*~

He ran to his cabin, dodging everyone else who was running to prepare the ship to sail home. It was a relief to Graham as he made it to his door. He could feel a growl building up in his throat when he smelled Harry’s scent wafting out from under the crack in the door. He opened the door enough so he could get inside and nearly went full Alpha when all he could smell was heather and shortbread.

His instincts went haywire when he saw his Omega curled up in _his_ bunk, dressed only in a shirt with a thin sheet covering his lower body. The sheet was plastered to his body due to both his sweat and his slick. His shirt was faring no better and he was moaning quietly to himself as he lay there, tears streaking his flushed face and his curls a riotous mess. Yet, to Graham, he was the most beautiful sight he had ever seen.

The cabin finally felt warm to Graham for the first time in months. Impatiently, he kicked off his boots and socks. Harry’s soft moans spurred him to get undressed and he could barely coordinate his fingers to work all the fastenings and buttons of his coat and uniform. It was a miracle he didn’t tear anything to shreds as he shed all of his layers, leaving them were they fell. Once he was bare, he crawled into the bunk, pulling the sheet away from Harry and spooning the smaller Omega.

Harry calmed, his moaning turning into purring as Graham scented him. Their scents mingled as Graham mouthed at his shoulder, then at his neck, where the mating gland was swollen and ripe for Graham to bite. His canines lengthened and Graham couldn’t hold back.

The molten desire was back, pooling low in his groin and making his erection press into the cleft of Harry’s backside. This made Harry press back, almost presenting as Graham mouthed at his neck, the taste of his skin intoxicating for him as he bit down quickly and hard. His teeth broke the gland, making Harry howl. Graham mouth was filled with sweetness as he licked at the wound, pulling Harry closer to him.

Harry went, unable to resist as Graham licked the wound clean. He was boneless and the slick gushed out of him, soaking the shirt he was wearing. Graham took no time in ripping off the slick soaked shirt and throwing in the corner of the room. Once Harry was naked, Graham lifted his leg and bent him over to get a better position.

“Graham? What are you doing?” Harry whimpered, prompting Graham to press kisses on the mating bite and his shoulder.

“Mating you. Have...Have you done this before, Harry-darling?” Graham whispered, reaching up to smooth Harry’s curls down to soothe him.

Harry shook his head. “The books didn’t say like this.”

Graham kissed his shoulder again. “It can be. You’ve waited so long, darling. Let me take care of you now. We can do it face to face later. Can I take care of you?”

He didn’t know if it was the words or his tone that finally convinced Harry, who nodded weakly and let Graham slip his hand between them. Harry moaned at the intrusion of fingers, but eagerly pushed back onto them, slick gushing out as Graham worked him open. He was ready, more than ready, but Graham didn’t want to hurt his mate.

“So good for me, darling. My Harry,” he murmured as he scissored Harry’s entrance open, careful to not scratch or hurt him. Harry only moaned, pushing down on Graham’s fingers, his hips working to get him filled.

Graham pulled his fingers out, causing Harry to cry out at the loss. A cry that was cut short when Graham pushed into him. Slowly, inch by inch, until he bottomed out and his hips were flush against Harry’s backside.

“More. Please. More,” Harry whimpered, wanting to move back, but unable to with Graham’s iron grip on his hip.

“Wait, darling. Wait,” Graham murmured, lying still for a few moments before pulling out nearly all the way, then thrusting back inside. Harry yelped at the sensation, his cries becoming louder once Graham found a rhythm. He held Harry’s leg up to get a better angle to thrust, leaving Harry helplessly pinned as Graham’s other arm wrapped around his waist. He didn’t care, he was mindless with pleasure as Graham moved inside of him, hitting all the spots inside, making him cross-eyed with pleasure that he hadn’t ever thought possible before.

Graham’s mind, went blank with mindless need and desire that was fuelled by every sound that Harry made as they mated. All he cared about was filling the Omega in his arms full of his seed and keeping him by his side for the rest of his life. Having pups with his Omega’s eyes and intelligence. He didn’t know if he was saying any of this out loud, but Harry was groaning his agreement as he took Graham’s thrusts as they slid around the slick wet sheets in the bunk.

Their bodies moved and slid against each other as they mated, making obscene sounds as they continued. Graham barely noticed as he moved, the room hot as the mating continued, their desire nowhere near spent as they dimly heard the bells and felt the ship move. All that Graham knew was that he was getting closer. But not as close as Harry.

He wanted to make it feel good for Harry, who was whimpering and clawing at the sheets as his release drew nearer. Graham let go of Harry’s waist and instead pumped Harry’s cock fast. In a few strokes, Harry yowled and came, cum shooting all over Graham’s hand as he did so.

Seeing him so undone was all that Graham needed for his own release to arrive in an explosive burst that saw lights scramble across his vision and an unholy roar tear itself from his throat. He swore he stopped breathing for a moment before he finally came back to himself in time to pull Harry against him and snuffle his neck and curls. Harry only mewled at that, letting Graham scent him again.

“My Alpha. My Graham,” Harry whispered, right before his breathing deepened and he slipped into a much needed sleep.

Graham kissed his neck, “My Omega. My Harry.”

~*~*~*~*~

Graham stood with Harry on the deck, his arm around his mate as they got closer to Greenwich, nearly two years after they had set sail. He swallowed hard at the sight of England, feeling slightly embarrassed at the strength of his emotions. He wasn’t a hugely sentimental man, but after all that had happened and the possibility of not ever seeing it again brought up all sorts of emotions in him. Namely relief and hope for a better future.

Harry moved closer, sensing the shift in his mood and offering him all the comfort that he could. Just like he had done all those months after they had become mates and he had moved himself and his library into Graham’s bunk. A day that Graham could say was one of his happiest in a long time.

“Home,” Harry murmured, looking up at Graham and smiling and he knew why he was more than a bit sentimental lately.

“We will have one. All of us,” Graham murmured, putting a gentle hand over Harry’s midsection. He wasn’t showing much yet, but there was still a bump that Graham put his hand over whenever he could. He felt a bit embarrassed at the blatant show of possession until he saw Dundy doing the same with Fitzjames, who he kept close by. Irving too, was even more solicitous with Hodgson and Collins looked embarrassed to be fussed over Orren despite his tentative smile. Word was that Little and Crozier’s Steward were in the same position as a few others on the Terror.

Harry put his hand over Graham’s, his smile going softer and sweeter as he did.

“We will. In Scotland? With a library?” he asked hopefully, his brown eyes wide and sparkling. Graham couldn’t resist and kissed him, not caring who else was on the deck watching. He had his mate and he didn’t give a damn who saw them kiss.

“Scotland and yes, a library. Maybe somewhere by the sea so you can continue your studies? I promise, Harry darling,” Graham murmured, reaching up to cradle Harry’s face in his hand and kiss him again.

“Thank you, Graham. Thank you,” Harry’s eyes had brightened and he had to look away to get a hold of himself. Graham let him, rubbing his shoulder as Harry composed himself. He had known, when Harry had been sick after eating that putrid stuff of Goldner’s, that it had been one of his mate’s fears: That once he had pups, he’d be cut off his studies.

Graham had assured him it wouldn’t be the case, but he understood the lingering fear. Graham hated that he had that much power over Harry. He had promised Harry would continue on, but he knew he would have to prove his intentions. Which he was fully determined to. He loved Harry and he would do anything to see him as happy as he had been the day he had caught those specimens and talked about them.

There would be court martials and there would be arrangements to be made once they concluded. He would have to testify and he would have to decide if he were to go to sea or retire.

Trips to Portsmouth and trips to Scotland.

But for now, Graham didn’t care.

He had a mate he had wished for and he was home.


End file.
